mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Znaczkowa Liga/Galeria
W klasie S01E12 Kucyki w klasie.png|Kucyki tak wcześnie w szkole? S01E12 Tak, kiedyś nie miałam znaczka.png|Tak, chodziłam kiedyś w pieluszce... S01E12 Apple Bloom podaje liścik.png|A to mi mówią, o dyskrecji :v S01E12 Nie ładnie to pisać liściki na lekcji.png|Apple Bloom, będziesz siedzieć w klasie po lekcji. S01E12 Cała klasa wie.png|Biedna Apple Bloom. :c Poza klasą S01E12 Twist patrzy na Tiarę i Silver Spoon.png|I nie poszła sprzątać klasy... S01E12 To oczywiste, że jestem od was lepsza.png|...za to Tiara chyba nie poszła na nauki dobrych manier. S01E12 Co Ty robisz za mną.png|Jak Ty tu się znalazłaś? S01E12 A my mamy już swoje znaczki!.png|Hah... One to mają ciekawe talenty. S01E12 Smutna Apple Bloom i Twist.png|No już, głowa do góry! Mój znaczek będzie związany z jabłkami! S01E12 Applejack rozmawia z Apple Bloom.png|Oj, nie martw się siostrzyczko. S01E12 Załamana Apple Bloom.png|Ojć, Apple Bloom chyba dopada depresja... S01E12 Apple Bloom pełna entuzjazmu.png|Mam pomysł! S01E12 Zakłopotana Apple Bloom.png|...ale najpierw może stąd wyjdę? Próby zdobycia znaczka za sprzedaż jabłek S01E12 Stragan z jabłkami.png|Kupujcie jabłka! S01E12 AJ zakłopotana zachowaniem Apple Bloom.png|Awww, jakie urocze. S01E12 Apple Bloom przekonuje do zakupu.png|Czemu nie kupił pan jabłek? S01E12 AJ przeprasza za swoją siostrę.png|Przepraszam panią, to już więcej się nie powtórzy. S01E12 Wracasz do domu!.png|Do domu albo koleżanki! U Twist i pomoc Rainbow S01E12 Apple Bloom przed domem Twist.png|Cześć Twist! S01E12 Apple Bloom patrzy na znaczek Twist.png|O mój kalafiorze, skąd Ty to masz?! S01E12 Apple Bloom myśli, że tylko ona nie ma znaczka.png|Czemu tylko ja nie mam znaczka...? S01E12 Rainbow proponuje swoją pomoc.png|Pomogę Ci zdobyć znaczek w mgnieniu oka. S01E12 Rainbow Dash rozpoczyna trening Apple Bloom.png|Czy jesteś gotowa?! S01E12 Apple Bloom leży na ziemi.png|...nie. ;c S01E12 Czego my jeszcze nie robiłśmy...png|Hmmm... Nie próbowałyśmy jeszcze... S01E12 Biedna Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom jest bardzo smutna z powodu braku znaczka Pieczenie babeczek z Pinkie i prośba do Twilight S01E12 Pinkie daje nowy pomysł na zdobycie znaczka.png|...babeczek! S01E12 Apple Bloom szuka ciastek.png|Gdzie są babeczki? S01E12 Szczęśliwe wypieki.png|Apple Bloom jest sczęśliwa że może piec babeczki z Pinkie S01E12 Jednak to nie był znaczek.png|Tutaj głuptasie! S01E12 Apple Bloom prosi Twilight o pomoc.png|Twilight, Pinkie jest stuknięta! S01E12 Twilight wyczarowuje AB znaczek.png|Próba wyczarowania znaczka... S01E12 Nieudana próba.png|...kończy się niepowodzeniem. Przyjęcie S01E12 Apple Bloom na zabawie.png|Na wszystko co różowe, skąd ja tu się wzięłam? S01E12 Diamond Tiara wypatrzyła Apple Bloom.png|No i masz babo placek... S01E12 Apple Bloom przed Diamond Tiarą i Silver Spoon.png|Ach, ten uśmiech... S01E12 Apple Bloom zdemaskowana.png|No i dusza zbita... Czy jest coś złego w byciu gładkim boczkiem? S01E12 Tiara i Silver Spoon śmieją się z Apple Bloom.png|I to ma być Twój znaczek? Musi być jakiś niewidzialny. S01E12 Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo pod stołem.png|A czy to coś złego nie mieć znaczka? S01E12 Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo pokazują gładkie boczki.png|Bo my go nie mamy. S01E12 Twilight tłumaczy zaletę z nieposiadania znaczka.png|Ba, że nie. Macie za to śliczne oczka. S01E12 Diamond Tiara traci zainteresowanie.png|No weźcie, przecież to ja tu powinnam być gwiazdą! Znaczkowa Liga S01E12 Potańcówka.png|Tańcujemy! S01E12 Pierwsze spotkanie Znaczkowej Ligii.png|Przyjaciółki przy stole. S01E12 Podoba mi się ten pomysł.png|Załóżmy klub! S01E12 Znaczkowa Liga przy stoliku.png|Uczcijmy to babeczką! S01E12 Źrebaki tańczą na przyjęciu.png|Klaczki tańczą ze sobą. S01E12 Księżniczka Celestia czyta list od Twilight.png|Księżniczka Celestia czyta list od Twilight. en:Call of the Cutie/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie odcinków